Phosphites have long been used as stabilizers for organic materials subject to oxidative or thermal degradation. Particularly valuable for this purpose are the substituted aryl phosphites.
Substituted dibenzo[d,f][1,3,2]dioxaphosphepins are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,028; 4,259,492; 4,318,845; 4,374,219; 4,524,166; 4,599,206; 4,737,588 and 4,835,299, but none of the compounds described contain a carbohydrate moiety.
A carbohydrate derivative of dibenzo[d,g][1.3.6.2]dioxathiaphosphocin is described in Sulfur Letters, 9,39 (1989) as a ligand for the gold catalyzed reaction of benzaldehyde and methyl .alpha.-isocyanatoacetate to prepare oxazolines.
The instant carbohydrate compounds are new as are the stabilized compositions containing said compounds.